


The Package

by CaptainNinnin



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Sophie Turner had bought something that she had hoped to use on her secret crush. But could she get the courage to tell her crush how she felt?This is a fiction story I do not know this woman.This is a story paying back discord user FreelancerD44.





	The Package

Sophie Turner was in her trailer on the set of Game of Thrones. She kept looking at the package that she had just gotten. She had bought something special for the one person that she had fallen for while she was filming the show. She wanted to go straight to her secret love and tell her how she felt and that she wanted them to use the sex toy inside. But every time she thought she could pick it up she chickened out.

She knew that she was going to have to hurry they were only going to be filming the show a few more days before she may never see the one she had fallen in love with again. She hoped that they could remain friends but you never know in this business. So she had to do something and she had to do it soon or else she was going to lose her chance and she might regret it for the rest of her life.

“Hey there sweetie.” she heard a voice say from behind her that made her jump a foot. “Oh god Maisie don’t do that,” Sophie said with a sigh as she looked at her friend Maisie Williams. “What is in the package?” Maisie asked taking the box from its perch to look at it. “It’s nothing,” Sophie said trying to snatch the box from Maisie who was too quick for her. She moved just out of her reach and opened the package and looked inside.

“My my you are a naughty girl,” Maisie said with a smile as she pulled out a strapless strap-on. “Just give it to me,” Sophie said snatching both the strap-on and the box it came in. “Why are you so sensitive about this?” Maisie asked looking at her friend. “No, I’m not,” Sophie said trying to act like she wasn’t mortified that Maisie of all people would pull out the strap-on that she had bought to use on Maisie herself.

She had fallen in love with Maisie the day that she had met her. At first, she thought that it was just a schoolgirl crush. She still would look at and think about guys. She would go out on dates with men. But every time that she would see her she would want to kiss her or want to hold her. She never thought about a woman the way that she has thought about Maisie. But she didn’t know if she could tell her that. Especially after she saw the strap-on that she had bought for this secret love of hers.

“Who did you buy that for?” Maisie asked looking at her friend. “No one it was a gag gift,” she said trying to look anywhere but Maisie. “You bought it to use on me?” Maisie asked looking at her friend. “No, I...” Sophie said but Maisie turned away from her friend. This was the worst possible outcome she had just lost a friend because she had found out that she had bought a strap-on to fuck her with.

Then Maisie turned around with a box in her hands and placed it at Sophie’s feet. “What are you doing?” Sophie asked looking at her friend as she stepped on the box. “Well I’m too short to do this,” Maisie said as she slight stood up on her tip toes and kissed Sophie on the lips. Sophie was shocked that this was happening but she welcomed the kiss. She kissed her back and even slipped her some tongue.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Maisie said with a sigh as she broke the kiss with her friend. “I want to make love to you,” Sophie said looking at her friend as she started to undress for her soon to be lover. Maisie smiled as she undressed too. This was the best race that the two of them ever had. Who was going to get naked first? Sophie was the winner and tried to take Maisie into her arms. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Maisie asked with a smile as she slipped her wet underwear down her legs.

Sophie was trying to think but her whole brain was screaming that she needed this woman. “What?” Sophie moaned looking at the woman standing in front of her naked. That was when Maisie picked up the box with the strap-on in it. “Didn’t you want to fuck me with this lover girl?” Maisie said displaying the strap-on for her soon to be lover. “Y-Yes.” Sophie moaned as watched Maisie start to suck on the strap-on.

“Let’s see,” Maisie said after she had finished getting it nice and wet for them. “I think this end goes in here,” Maisie said looking at her soon to be lover and lightly shoved the end of the dildo into her lover. “Oooo.” Sophie moaned as she felt it enter her body. “Know which whole did you want to fuck my sweet lover girl?” Maisie asked as she turned around and bent over and displayed her pussy and rosebud.

“I want to fuck your pussy baby.” Sophie moaned as she rammed the strap-on into her lover. “Fuck.” Maisie moaned as she felt her friend fucking her for the first time. “Oh god, I’ve wanted to fuck you like this for far too long.” Sophie moaned as she pumped the strap-on into her friend and now, lesbian lover. “How long h-have you wanted to f-fuck me, baby?” Maisie moaned as she was fucked.

“Oh god. Since day fucking one. I’ve wanted to smack this ass of yours.” Sophie moaned spanking her lovers of ass. “Oh fuck. You are fucking me sooo good baby.” Maisie moaned looking over her shoulder and smiled at her lover. “Is this a new thing that you wanted to try or have you felt the same way.” Sophie moaned as she pounded her pussy as hard as she could.

“Oh fuck. I’ve wanted you to fuck me for a while. But I thought that you weren’t into lesbian sex. So, oh fuck, I kept it to m-myself.” Maisie moaned as she was fucked as she had never been fucked before. “So I’m not your first female lover?” Sophie asked. “You are my first lesbian lover.” Maisie moaned looking over her shoulder with a smile. “But I have had a few kisses before. And if you keep this up I’m going to fucking cum.” Maisie moaned looking at her lover.

“Then fucking cum for me. Because I’m fucking going to cum for you.” Sophie moaned as felt her orgasm coming and coming fast. “FUCK!!!!” both girls screamed as they came for each other sending their juices everywhere. They were both out of breath and extremely happy to feel this ecstasy. Sophie pulled out of her lesbian lover with a sigh coming from Maisie. She then did the same thing pulling it out of her self.

She then went over to her couch. “Now that I have made love to you using this little toy of mine I would love to feel your flesh on mine,” Sophie said with a seductive smile. “Thank god,” Maisie said with a smile as she rushed to her new lesbian lover and mounted her and for the second time they started to make love again.


End file.
